


Särkynyt Elämä

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: M/M, terrorist attack
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sain inspin Brysselin terrori-iskusta xd joo lol</p>
    </blockquote>





	Särkynyt Elämä

**Author's Note:**

> Sain inspin Brysselin terrori-iskusta xd joo lol

"Rauski! Varo!"

Rauski kuuli Fisun huudon, ja näki miehen kauhistuneen ilmeen.

Sitten kaikki pimeni.

Rauskin silmät pakottuivat kiinni, ja mies tunsi lentävänsä ilman halki, ja osuvansa seinään paineella.

"RAUSKI!"

\--------------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------------

Rauski heräsi jonkun ajan kuluttua. Hän ei ollut varma, kuinka pitkään oli ollut tajuttomana. Ensimmäinen asia, jonka hän näki, oli Fisun kasvot.

"F-Fisu?", Rauski sanoi hiljaisella äänellä. "Mitä tapahtu?"

Fisu tarttui kiinni Rauskin kädestä.

"Tapahtu asia, joka oli pelottavin koko mun elämässä."

"Mikä?"

"Terrori-isku"

Rauskin silmät laajenivat hieman.

"Miks me ollaan täällä?", Rauski kysyi, katsellessaan ympärilleen. Rauski ja Fisu istuivat sairaalahuoneessa.

"Se isku tapahtu ihan sun takana. Loukkaannuit jotenki, en nähny, ku juoksin turvaan."

"Ootsä kunnossa?"

"Älä musta huoli.", Fisu sanoi painaen suudelman rakkaimpansa huulille.

\----------------------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------

Muutamien kuukausien kuluttua, Suomi oli parantunut terrori-iskusta, ja Rauski istui Fisun sylissä, kotona.

"Mua vieläkin pelottaa..", Rauski sanoi puristaessaan Fisun paitaa.

"Ei sun tarvii pelätä.", Fisu sanoi rauhoittavasti, ja silitti Rauskin selkää.

"Mä tiedän..."

Tuon iskun jälkeen, Rauski oli ollut varuillaan, peloissaan, ja kärsinyt paniikkihäiriöistä, ja saanut hallusinaatioita iskusta, ja kuullut niitä huutoja, joita oli kuullut, heti sen jälkeen, kun isku oli osunut maahan.

"Fisu... Laske mut alas.", Rauski sanoi. Fisu totteli, ja siirsi Rauskin istumaan sohvalle.

Rauskin keho värisi, ja mies yritti käpertyä mahdollisimman pieneksi. "P-paniikkikohtaus...", Rauski sanoi heikolla äänellä.

"Mä oon tässä, autan sua. Tarviitko jotain?", Fisu sanoi rauhallisella äänellä ja silitti Rauskia hellästi.

Rauski ei vastannut, mutta tarttui kiinni Fisun kädestä.

"Ei oo mitään, mitä pelätä. Rauhoitu."

Rauski toipui kohtauksesta yllättävän nopeasti, ja halasi Fisua pitkään.

"En haluu enää elää ton muiston kaa...", Rauski mumisi.

"Mä tiedän sen... Sama.."

Tapahtumien jälkeen, Rauski oli ollut masentunut. Hän heräsi yhtenä päivänä, ja päätti päättää kaiken.

Rauski kirjoitti keittiön pöydälle, tärisevin käsin, lapun, jossa luki;

"Olen poissa.

Kun luet tämän, en enää elä.

Muistoni kiduttavat minua, päätän kaiken.

Fisu, olit ainoa, ketä rakastin. Rakastan sinua aina. Älä unohda minua."

Rauski puki päälleen kylmät ulkovaatteet ja lähti ulos. Hän meni junalla Pasilaan, ja lähti kävelemään eräälle sillalle, joka johti Hartwall Arenalle. Rauski odotti, että näkisi junia kulkevan sillan ali. Hän nousi sillan kaiteelle, ja näki junan kaukaisuudessa. Juna oli melkein sillan kohdalla, ja Rauski hyppäsi.

Pudotuksen aikana, Rauski näki koko elämänsä vierivän silmiensä edessä. Rauski osui maahan, ja muutamien sekunttien kuluttua, juna ajoi miehen päältä.

\---------------------------------------------------

"Mih- Mitä!? Rauski!", Fisu huusi, luettuaan lapun pöydällä. "Eih..."

Fisu puristi lappua kädessään itkien.

"Miks itket?", kuului zappiksen ääni toiselta puolelta asuntoa.

"R-Rauski... On kuollut.", Fisu nyyhkytti ja istui pöydän ääreen.

"Mitä?!", zappis sanoi järkyttyneenä ja käveli Fisun luo. Fisu antoi lapun zappikselle. "E-ei voi.."

"Voi."

\--------------------------------------------------

"Eilen aamulla, noin 25-vuotias mies on kuollut. Kuolinsyyksi epäillään itsemurhaa. Mies oli hypännyt sillalta alas, ja juna oli ajanut hänen päältään.", kuului auki olevasta televisiosta.

"Rauski..", Fisu mumisi itkien. "Anteeks.."

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos, ku luit hei!
> 
> ~Cherry~


End file.
